Segredos
by Lady Midii
Summary: Quando amigos têm segredos, eles precisam ser guardados à 7 chaves. the GazettE - AoixRuki


O que eu havia feito afinal? Dormindo ao meu lado estava um perfeito anjo, os cabelos curtos espalhados por seu rosto, o fino lençol de seda cobrindo seu corpo branco e macio que eu havia violado. Seu tórax se movendo de acordo com sua respiração calma. Quem o visse, diria que realmente aquele pequeno vocalista era um ser divido, tal sua beleza. Mas eu sabia que Ruki não passava nem perto daquilo.

Estávamos todos em meu apartamento. Comemorando o lançamento do novo álbum, DIM, qual a repercussão fora maior que o esperado. Durante toda a comemoração, percebi o olhar de Akira sobre o pequeno, abraçando-o quando podia e roubando algumas carícias quais Ruki sempre repreendia o baixista, enquanto Kai dormia bêbado no sofá e eu e o Uruha passávamos a maior parte do tempo agarrados. Queria que meu namorado passasse a noite comigo naquele dia, mas segundo ele, sabendo das minhas intenções preferiu deixar para outro dia, alegando que estava muito cedo para termos aquele tipo de relação. Também, pudera, estávamos namorando a menos de duas semanas e eu já queria levá-lo para cama.

Ao final da festa, Kouyou se dispôs a levar Kai para a casa. A situação do baterista não era as das melhores. Reita os acompanhou, e apenas sobrou Ruki em minha casa. Não me importei, era meu melhor amigo, a primeira pessoa qual eu havia confessado meu amor por Uruha e quem me apoiou a pedi-lo em namoro. Devo muitos favores ao baixinho, desde que me entendo por gente, ele sempre esteve ao meu lado e isso é algo que eu sei reconhecer.

Enquanto falávamos bobagens e brincávamos um com o outro, Ruki soltou que estava com problemas em seu casamento. Problemas sexuais. Não me surpreendi com a facilidade em que o menor começou a relatar aquilo, ele sempre fora muito pervertido e sexo era um de seus assuntos preferidos. Contou-me que sua esposa vivia lhe dando desculpas, que depois que a segunda filha do casal nasceu, a mulher não mais o procurava e quando ele tomava a iniciativa, Hanako dizia sempre estar passando mal e com as famosas dores de cabeça. Já fazia três anos que Ruki era casado com a atriz, contudo, o casamento que parecia ser perfeito tinha seus problemas, todos eles confidenciados a mim pelo vocalista. Dessa vez, ele não parecia nada satisfeito.

Não que Ruki fosse um ninfomaníaco, mas não era novidade para ninguém que o pequeno sempre apreciara um bom sexo, prova disso, era ter levado quase metade da PSC para a cama, incluindo maquiadoras e rapazes de outras bandas. Foi realmente um choque quando ele anunciou o casamento, e ainda mais quando vimos o novo Ruki. Sequer parecia o mesmo rapaz que traia todos seus namorados e namoradas. E foram três anos sem qualquer ato de adultério, até agora. Até ele malditamente começar a me provocar.

Disse que sentia falta de transar, e em casa, era ainda mais complicado por conta das crianças pequenas e que desejava um homem novamente. No momento ri, mas logo fui calado com a aproximação repentina de Ruki e suas perguntas constrangedoras. Não posso negar, embora fosse meu melhor amigo, quase um irmão, tê-lo tão próximo de mim, com aquele brilho malicioso no olhar, denunciando que eu seria sua presa da vez, me fez arrepiar. Embora eu tivesse negado não só a primeira como a segunda e a terceira vez, ele me convenceu. E tudo ficaria entre nós, sem Hanako ou Uruha saberem. Céus, o que eu estava fazendo?

O que seriam apenas carícias bobas, tornaram-se carícias ousadas por parte de Ruki, que uniu os lábios ao meu pescoço e naquela região depositou beijos voluptuosos e mordidas fracas. Percebi seu cuidado para não me marcar. E enquanto ele me beijava, minhas mãos foram diretamente a cintura do menor, segurando-o com firmeza e trazendo-o mais para mim, chocando nossos corpos em um baque surdo. Ruki pareceu gostar daquela pequena violência da qual o puxei, prova disse fora a mordiscada que recebi o lóbulo da orelha direita, com direito a sugada e tudo. Se a intenção do menor era me enlouquecer, ele teria cem por cento de chances de ser bem sucedido.

Os lábios deixaram meu lóbulo para buscarem novamente meu pescoço, e que língua! Ele realmente tinha habilidade e não deixara nenhum centímetro passar despercebido, inclusive o pomo-de-adão, qual sugou-o demoradamente, me fazendo prender o lábio inferior ao imaginar aquele tipo de carícia em outra parte de meu corpo. Naquela hora, não existia Uruha ou peso na consciência, eu queria Ruki. E o teria.

Ou era o que pensava até ele repentinamente se afastar. Um sorriso malicioso curvando os lábios carnudos que eu desejava beijar e debochadamente, disse-me que aquilo era apenas uma provocação. Pensei duas vezes antes de jogá-lo no sofá e estuprar aquele corpo pequeno. Mas não precisei usar da força para fazer ele voltar à mim, dessa vez, sua mão fora diretamente ao volume que havia se formado dentro do jeans apertado, e o massageou, arrando um baixo gemido de mim. Aquele vocalista era um provocador nato, eu já deveria saber.

Sussurrou palavras obscenas no meu ouvido, perguntando-me o que eu queria que ele fizesse e o que me restava de pudor se esvaia a cada toque dele. Sua língua voltou a contornar minha orelha, e sua mão deixou meu membro para abrir a calça, dando mais espaço para meu íntimo e para a mão dele que voltou a tocá-lo, mas dessa vez por baixo da roupa íntima, com certa dificuldade, mas me estimulando de qualquer forma. Gemi, sem conter meu prazer nos movimentos que o menor realizava. Sua voz mais rouca que o normal, sussurrando coisas que nunca pensei em ouvir, tão pouco de Ruki, me fazendo esquecer do mundo.

Em um ato do qual me lembrei do controle de meu corpo, segurei Takanori e o empurrei um pouco, o suficiente para que levantasse do estofado e puxar o braço do menor apartamento adentro até chegar ao quarto. Joguei-o na cama. Na mesma cama que eu desejava amar Kouyou. Meu corpo ficou sobre o dele, e fora minha vez de distribuir beijos pelo pescoço alvo do rapaz enquanto uma de minhas mãos, a que não estava apoiada no colchão para sustentar meu peso, passou a abrir a camisa de botões branca que ele usava, desvendando seu corpo. Parecia intocado.

Meus lábios tiveram como alvo os mamilos róseos do vocalista, os mordendo, circulando com a língua e por vezes o sugando, até deixá-los bem eriçados. Os gemidos que ele continha no lábio inferior preso pelos dentes, era quase como uma bela canção para mim. Aquilo de certa forma me estimulava a continuar, de o possuir, uma vez que só aquele tipo de carícia não era mais o suficiente para nós, e eu precisei abaixar um pouco mais meu corpo, apenas para que fosse a vez da calça justa que o menor usava fosse aberta, trazendo alivio a ereção do menor.

Não demoraria muito para que eu retirasse toda a roupa do pequeno, deixando-o nu como veio ao mundo. E não podia negar, Ruki era lindo. O corpo perfeito. Meus instintos falaram bem mais fortes e eu não pude conter a voracidade em que o ataquei, ouvindo apenas as reclamações dele sobre não deixar marcas. Obedeci, sabia que se marcasse o menor, minha punição seria ainda pior e eu não queria me explicar no dia seguinte ao meu namorado da onde vieram os arranhões que Takanori deixaria.

Busquei tocar todo seu corpo com meus lábios e mãos, até mesmo o sexo do rapaz, onde eu passei minutos o chupando, com agilidade. Deixando-o pulsando quando abandonei seu membro ao som dos gemidos de protesto dele. Eu não queria que as coisas terminassem com aquela rapidez. Eu também buscava o meu prazer e assim desfiz de minhas roupas. Elas encontraram o mesmo chão que as de Ruki e logo eu estava sobre ele novamente, afastando suas pernas enquanto encaixava-me entre as mesmas e tomava seus lábios com fúria. Aquele beijo poderia ter durado a eternidade, eu não me importaria.

Logo em que nos arrumamos em uma boa posição, levei minhas mãos à suas pernas, deixando-as na altura de minha cintura e fazendo com que este me abraçasse daquela forma, tendo uma visão privilegiada do menor entregue aos meus desejos. Como aquela cena era tentadora, e ele parecia saber disso.

Aos poucos comecei a me enterrar naquele pequeno corpo, com bastante calma e cautela, com tudo, eu não queria machucar o menor e ele parecia não estar mais acostumado a fazer aquele tipo de coisa. Uma vez o corpo do vocalista apertava meu membro com uma força quase enlouquecedora. Eu gemi de prazer, o menor de dor, quando me encontrei totalmente em seu interior.

Mesmo contra sua vontade, eu passei a me mover calmamente, para que ele se acostumasse com mais rapidez, e aos poucos, ele passou a relaxar. Seus gemidos não eram mais de dor, eram completamente de prazer, e suas mãos já puxavam com mais força a colcha que cobria a cama, chamando por meu nome em um pedido para que a velocidade fosse aumentada. Ele não precisou pedir duas vezes e o som dos corpos se chocando com força era a canção tocada naquela noite.

Seus gemidos se misturavam com os meus, e seu corpo se contorcia de prazer sob o meu, me fazendo presenciar uma cena linda, do qual o vocalista se deixava levar pelo seu próprio prazer. Uma de minhas mãos procurou espaço para tocar o membro do outro, iniciando uma masturbação ao mesmo tempo em que o penetrava, fazendo o menor delirar de vez.

Cada vez que eu investia contra ele, era um novo gemido, que tornou-se curtos gritos quando sua próstata era tocada. Ele dizia coisas sem sentido, algumas palavras obscenas e maior parte do tempo gemia. E cada vez que eu mais via ele se contorcer com tanto prazer, mais eu me afundava em si. Meu orgasmo tão próximo quanto o dele, embora eu desejasse prolongar aquele momento ao máximo que podia.

Investia, com força e sem pudor, até sentir o líquido quente do rapaz sujar minha mão e nossos corpos. Um gemido sonoro e alto escapou dos lábios alheios, e presenciar aquilo me fez enlouquecer. Meus movimentos tornaram-se mais fortes, e um pouco mais violento contra o menor, que parecia se satisfazer ainda mais com aquilo, até chegar em meu próprio prazer, inundando o corpo do outro com a evidência de que estava mais que satisfeito com o corpo do menor, junto a um gemido que ecoou mais alto.

Nos beijamos ofegantes, e quando deixei o corpo dele, ouvi um gemido de reclamação, que me fez rir momentaneamente, até deitar-se ao lado dele, atrás de normalizar minha respiração. Logo, ele se aninhou entre as cobertas e ao meu lado, abraçado a mim, adormeceu, enquanto eu observava com ternura o corpo do outro.

A culpa me invadiu. Pensei em Uruha, pensei em Hanako também, já que esta sempre estivera presente em festividades acompanhando Ruki, mas ao observá-lo não pude deixar de curvar meus lábios em um sorriso. Era só uma noite, e ele continuaria meu melhor amigo. E como qualquer melhor amigo, guardando nosso segredo.

* * *

Eu tenho essa fic há muito tempo e quando a postei aqui rapidamente me lembrei de uma pessoa que adora esse paring! E, pior que nem é o meu preferido. Mas, vai como dedicação à ela, né! Espero que goste, Ru-chan.


End file.
